


'Chasing Bones.'

by Tatyz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatyz/pseuds/Tatyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't the normal girl that gets into college, and neither is he.. </p><p>It all started with a grip on her hand, and a frown. As they get to know each other, they realise that there's something needy in </p><p>their relationship..</p><p>Is it the safety? The reasSurrance? The kind Love? </p><p>She thought so.. But then someone stole that safety and as she met him, she is left alone and broken . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter ✗ 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Nice to meet you  
> -Or nah

3 months earlier . . .

His eyes pierce through mine, like two emeralds. A good comparison to their colour, which study every part of my face, every line, and every feature and just like me, he seems to lose himself as he finds two big brown circles, although my downfall would be two light spheres that in a way transmit calmness and maybe hope.. Perhaps because of the meaning of the depth in their colour . .

It is an image i have never seen before, a beauty worthy of movies. And this moment is unreal.

I’m not only referring to his addicting face nor his shiny eyes, but the whole moment. I, Aubrey Scott, am finally in college. I know that there was a big sacrifice to be made about my life, but there was no way out. And I had to find it.. and run away..

I couldn’t keep going without a reason to smile. People need that, don’t they?

They need a smile. Not only theirs, but also from the people who surround them. They require that a smile appears in people’s faces as they see them coming closer and closer. Necessitate a hug in the moments of sadness and grief. A reassurance that everything will turn out okay in the end, and that they will be there no matter what.

And when that doesn’t happen, when the world before us does not fit the one we picture and want, we feel like we don’t belong In that world, that we are not needed there nor wanted. So, you find yourself between two paths, one with a big tag and dark place following it, a place where you create your own little world, where you hide and try to be happy in your own way, alone; that never happens though because you need people to be happy. The other way is where I am, to be more specific, I am in another country, a city I don’t know, ready to face a new start.

You must be thinking I chose the easy lane, once I am here. But it wasn’t quite like that. Before I crossed countries to live in a completely different one, I created that ‘world of mine’. But as I said, that doesn’t work, and it only left me worse than I was, so I turned around and walked through the other route, straight into a plane.

“Are you going to open the damn door, or not?” I shake my head, trying to once again concentrate on his face.

As soon as I do so, I realise he is frowning, and not one bit happy with the time I took being all sentimental. But even with that expression he continues to be a living human competition between Picasso or Da Vinci, he’d win.

.“Umh..” only nodding, I set the key in the door lock.

Before I twist the cold silvery key, I think, sighing, in the last goodbye I had to make as soon as my father stopped his car in front of the university. The farewell I had to give before I left my birth country, and a sick mother behind. Definitely the hardest path I had to follow.

I turn the key around and the door opens with my hand pressing against it.

“Wow” seems to be the only word able to leave my thin lips as I take in my surroundings. Observing the objects that fill the four walls that stand before me.

I was expecting a good room, since this is a good university and I’m not paying cheap for it, but nothing like this. There are two shelves, that I suppose will come in handy with my stowage of books and text-books. A closet, with enough size for two people’s storage of clothes, is pressed against the largest wall. Two single beds in each literal side of the dorm. And again, the double of desks. As I watch all this material multiplication, I slightly get scared. One being, I have never shared my room with anyone else besides my mum, Two being I don’t know that somebody else . .

And as I lose myself thinking of my new head start, I almost miss the big window standing in front of me. Although, it’s the only window in this room, it’s quite big and it even has a specie of cushion following the window’s structure, like it was made for cold winter nights, when you only want to sit there watching the rain fall and receiving peace with each drop that drains on the glass. 

I walk towards one of the desks, setting my bag on top of the chair that I find beneath it. As I finish I remember I’m not alone, so I turn around, looking at him.

“So, you haven’t told me the reason for you to be here” his shoulder is leaning against the door frame, arms crossed on top of his chest which raises with each breath he takes.

“Did I have to?” he says, rolling his eyes and I slowly and dryly swallow everything that I can hardly find in my mouth.

“Well, I opened the dorm for you even though I have no idea of who you might be. But I do know that you’re not the person who I am sharing it with because the secretariat reassured me the rooms weren’t mixed.” I finally find the words to speak, after a long and awkward pause.

“They’re not” his arms remain on his chest, and as the words fly around he ironically grins.

“Don’t wander, just tell me why you are here” I come to regret those words because once I was done talking he gets closer, and somehow grasps my pulse.

“Well, I really don’t want to, so you’re not going to tell me what I have or don’t have to do” I groan with pain as the grip gets stronger. Even though I know he is not using an ounce of his strength, or even using it at all “I don’t even know you”

“So nice” I whisper, scowling, and attempting to speak only for my ears to hear.

“Once again, I do not know you, so I don’t owe you sympathy” I notice my failed attempt when he retaliates.

“At least for education” I rise my tone of voice, getting a little bit upset with the situation itself, without passing the normal volume of a conversation.

“Nah, I’m not that polite so..” he says shrugging.. 

“And how am I supposed to know that? Like you said, we don’t know each other” the words have a bigger impact than i once expected. He lets go of my hand, and focuses on his, flipping them over and over again until his eyes reach my wrists.

“I I’m sorry i-“ he stutters, rubbing the nape of his neck, trying to hide his eyes, keeping them low.

“Just don’t do it again” I say shaking my head in disapproval, although the words are harsh I say them softly.

Because I know he didn’t want to hurt me, even though I wasn’t sure at first due to his rudeness. I just hope he did it only by instinct, but I don’t know if that would be a good thing either. But he ended up apologizing, that means something, right?

“Skylar” I think I hear him say, so I look up at him, who is doing the same thing.

“What?” I ask curiously.

“Skylar, that’s the reason I am in here, she is your roommate, I just needed to talk to her” he backs away, nervously touching his fingers.

“Oh” I look down rapidly, before looking up again at him, finding him closer to the door. “She is not in here, so I guess you’ll have to stick with me” i say shrugging playfully.

“Is it that bad?” the air between us lightens and suddenly relief curses through me, if there’s one thing I don’t need right now is nervousness nor stress.

He stares at me, half smiling and though it’s a small smile I’m glad he is being a bit nicer now, he almost scared me there.

“I don’t know, you tell me!” I say, bouncing my head as if teasing.

“Well, I don’t mean to be rude there but ..” he chuckles.

“Too late” He laughs louder which defines two dimples on each side of his cheeks, making me realise that he has a beautiful smile.

“I’m sorry about that! I don’t know why i did it..” I nod “Don’t get the wrong idea” he slowly paces back leaving more and more space between us “I better go now, I haven’t unpacked yet and-take care I guess” he waves off, leaving me no time to say goodbye.

Just has I was about to ask him if he wanted me to leave an errand for ‘Skylar, is it?’ he was nowhere in sight.

I should also start to unpack my bag, but i’m too tired, i’ll do it later, maybe tomorrow. So to rest my head, and forget the body pain, I sit in the inner parapet. The cushion is really comfortable, but not even that can get my mind off the stomach-ache which is grumbling, begging for food, I bet. I criss-cross my legs and look over the window.

My vision focuses on the front yard of the university. But I didn’t just stare randomly, my eyes darted that one spot with the realisation of a boy. The same boy I saw maybe five minutes ago, the boy with deep green eyes, and British accent, and wild curly hair.

He is now running towards a girl, as their bodies collide, she is lifted in a swirling hug, filled with laughter and small kisses pressed into her cheeks.

She raises her head in my direction, probably feeling observed. To my craziness, I suddenly low my trunk, trying to hide, forgetting about the thin thickness of the seat. Rolling on the floor I regret the movement. I rub my forearm and blow against it trying to make it go away magically.

Rapidly lifting myself and composing my clothes, stretching them slightly. I pick through the window, just to make sure they didn’t see me.. Boy, was I wrong!

“Hello” i jump in surprise, as i hear a female’s voice

“Umh, hi!” I stutter, speaking so slowly and lowly that it become barely audible.


	2. Chapter 2

“What if you get sick of me?” my eyes seem to have only one center of attention, two dots that get me addicted, and I find myself enable to end the placement of my eyes on his, two green headlights that penetrate and pierce through my being.

He raises his hand, and i watch every move he makes. His thumb runs little circles around my cheek, I flatter my eyes with his touch, before glimpsing his face, I grin when I see a smile plastered on it. My ultimate favourite sound echoes through the room in giggles when he realizes, at the same time that I do, my flushed cheeks. The heat inside of me increases with the movements of his hand, and I can feel it getting settled in my cheekbones. Probably rosy red, they’ve been like that since the day I’ve met him.

“I won’t. .” he whispers in my ear, tugging a piece of hair behind it. Chills spreading through my skin, heart beating fast with his words.

Every time i hear him saying this, and lately it has been quite a few times, i fall little by little to his feet, falling in love with every kiss and hug that comes from him, the warmth from his lips and arms enchanting me. Drowning with every word and each breath in between.. In this moments I ask myself if he can see that I can’t breathe when I’m with him, that the words cease and my smile grows wide. That he is all I think about at night..

I stir my hips making him support himself on only one elbow, and giving me space to move under the weight of his body. His eyes find mine, I sigh watching the involuntary perfection of his features, his delicate lips lifted in an enormous smile. His dimples, that I have grown to love ,defined at his sides.

“Harry..” the phrase he’s been waiting for, for a while now is about to leave my mouth and mind. And as I’m about to pronounce them I’m able to see in his nod that he knows what I am struggling to say “I-I lo-“

“Say it, babe. I want to hear you say it, i need it” his body gets closer to mine, leaving minimum space between us, I feel warmness as I realize he has pulled me to his arms and envolved them around me, I like when he suddenly hugs me, always have and always will..

“I-i, love you Harry” a feeling of relief curses through me, as the words that I’ve been wishing to take off my chest have finally found their way out

I can hear his laugh against my neck. And my body runs cold when his hot burning body separates from mine. But the not so good feeling ends, as I watch his head resting on top of my lap, a smile occurs and I can’t help but to do it every time he does something like this, something cute and the part that I love the most is the fact that he doesn’t even know how I love that, how happy he makes me feel with his every touch and silly acts.

“Only me and you, love. Only me and you” he murmurs, while raising his body, sitting in front of me, and pulling me to him until our foreheads met. And with a smile that never seems to go away, he continues “Forever”

I used to feel empty but then, he came along..

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

The words seem not to have an ending. They fly in my mind, before I can pass them to the paper. My constant thought is in him, and once more he is the subject for my writing, in my little diary.

His smell reaches my nostrils, and suddenly I think I’m crazy; only for the fact that I can feel his scent while writing about him. But as soon as I lift my head, I can see him. Brown hair waving back and forth, deep green eyes.. His coat involving the arms that I miss dearly whenever I’m not near him. My gaze lowers, paying attention to an arm that surrounds his back, my eyes widen at the sight, and my hands start trembling, losing any sense of touch. Letting my little notebook slip from my hands, falling to the ground. I can feel a small tear forming it’s way to the corner of my eye, as I low myself to catch the leather journal. His eyes shift to me, just like everyone else’s around us do. His body spins in my direction, revealing the person standing beside him, curled into his body. Blonde hair, with wild curls pass like flashes against my sanity, her smile going wider as the tears start streaming down my cheek. While the face of my angel, keeps getting lower and lower, finally facing the floor.

Christin..

How could he do this to me? I thought.. he loved me..


End file.
